Invincible
by TearsOFFallenAngel
Summary: Naruto is betrayed by Konoha, and Kyuubi takes full advantage to wreak havoc on everyone. Gaara is there to help. One-shot.


Invincible  
  
Tori:;;;; Ok, so I haven't wrote for a while, and everyone is probably angry, but I am finally getting this writer's block managed. This one shot I've been working on for a few months, but never seen to get id right, so here it is.  
  
Kage:--;;; By the way, this is Naru/Gaara. And Tori-san doesn't own Naruto.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Run! It's a MONSTER!!"  
An erie red glow surrounded and engulfed a little blond-haired shinobi. His eyes were red and were that of a demon's. He had engraved whiskers in his cheeks, and his nails were claws.  
Team seven was supposed to go with a group of jounin to assinate a group of treacherous sand shinobi, when Naruto came face-to-face with the only other shinobi alive with a demon in him: Gaara.  
When those two began to battle, most shinobi were killed-no slaughtered- about a hundred men that were around them were murdered by just the shear force of their combined chakra.  
The remaining forces decided that they were not strong enough to even be near the yokai holder, so they all fled, some tripping over the pieces of what was left of their comrads.  
  
This bloody road remains a mystery This sudden darkness fills the air  
  
The sun set making the two meloncholy warriors even more ominous.  
"It seems we are in the same situation as last time,"  
"Yes, but...this time, I have no friends to protect either. All of them were caught in the massacre...And now everyone who lives, wishes for my death,"  
"We are two of a kind, both harbor demons, both shunned, and both having no one to return to,"  
"Both hunted. They are sending an army after us to destroy the both of us, because of who we are,"  
"And how do you know this?"  
"Fox hearing, remember?"  
Both shinobi looked off toward the leaf village, the sun long gone and that night was a new moon, so they were completely hidden.  
"So what do we do?"  
  
What are we waiting for? Won't anybody help us?  
  
"With ourcombined strengh and teamwork, we may win-"  
"Teamwork? With you?"  
"What choice do you have?"  
"None..."  
"Good, then we shall fight our way through-"  
"Fight?! But most people I know-people I trust-"  
"Well, your going to have to face it. They don't like the demonthat you have, so they don't like you!! People destroy what they don't understnad, or take as a threat. To them you are nothing but a major threat,"  
The blonde-haired boy turned his gaze away at that.  
  
We can't afford to be innocent Stand up and face the enemy  
  
"We really have no choice, do we?"  
"No, we don't. And if you wish to die, then stay right here. But I garentee that your name will only be spoken like a disease if you die now,"  
"And how would you go about stopping them?"  
"Hmm...let's see...maybe...LIKE THIS!!" Gaara's sand flew in all directions, instantly destroying forty-five men.  
"You just get everyone you see.And you had better get used to killing, because all of these look like jounin,"  
Naruto was silent as he watched Gaara kill twenty more people, then flinched as blood splattered across his face. He faintly realized that someone was coming after him from behind. When he turned around, sand was what he saw. It cleared just as quickly as it came to reveal.  
"Sakura!"  
He rushed over to the bleeding girl and dropped to his knees.  
"Sakura are you alright?!"  
She opened her eyes.  
"You...are a...monster...Nothing but someone....who needs...to..die..."  
"Y-You were sent to kill me?"  
"No...I came to...k-k-kill...you..."  
Thus, in Naruto's arem Sakura died. She came to kill him, he knew his place then. And he accepted it.  
  
It's a do or die situation We will be invincible  
  
He stood up, not even caring about the dead girl that was in his arms. He turned to the battle that was going on with hollow eyes, devoid of all emotion...excpt hatred. Gaara turned to see Naruto's chakra growing to unmeasurable heights. The chakra began to take form. Naruto's features grew even more defined then before,and the chakra formed around him. He had fox ears and nine tails made of chakra. He took a step toward the fight. Everyone froze and watched as he stepped closer. Then someone from the shadows rushed toward him. One of his nine tails caught the person in mid-jump and pinned them to the tree. He turned his headtoward the lone shinobi, then squeezed his tail, instantly snapping that person's neck.  
When he dropped the person and walked over to Gaara, everyone turned to see. Iruka's content face stared back at them. Naruto stopped and touched his face and realized tears were going down it.  
He screamed and launched himself at the reamaining jounin.  
Now the real fight had begun.  
  
This shattered dream you cannot justify We're gonna scream until we're satisfied  
  
Most ran away in fear, only to be crushed by Gaara' sand. These last few were Hayate Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Tsunade, and Jaraiya. He turned to them and Sasuke began to walk forward, but Kakashi stopped him.  
"You are not str-"  
"Listen, this is something that only him and I can settle," his sharingan flaring to life.  
And Kakashi stepped back.  
"As you wish..."  
Sasuke continued toward Naruto...but never made it. Naruto charged and hit Sasuke in the face with resangan, instantly killing him.  
  
What are we running for? We've got the right to be angry  
  
Blood was dripping from his hand, that he brought to his face and licked some off.  
"HMM...ALWAYS SO TASTY, THE UCHIHA BLOOD!!!"  
That voice sent chills down all of their backs. This time Neji stepped up.  
"Naruto! You yourself said that people can change their destinies! So why? Why you not change your?!"  
Blood red eyes with a lining of light blue glared at him.  
"I ALREADY HAVE!"  
And Naruto did a quick seal, causing Neji's curse seal to explode, with his head.  
If any of the other shinobi wanted to run, they would never have the chance, since Gaara was behind them, sand ready to strike.  
  
What are we running for? When there's nowhere we can run to anymore  
  
Slowly, so agonizingly slow, Naruto killed off every jounin there, leaving only the two legendary nin, and Kakashi.  
"What caused you to change? Why do you wish to kill us-"  
"It's no use, you are only talking to nine-tails-"  
"NO, NINE-TAILS AND I HAVE FINALLY MERGED KNOWING WHO THE REAL ENEMY IS!!"  
After the last word, he went for Kakashi. Of course, he was prepared, he got out his sharingan and blocked Naruto's attack with a kunai. They were evenly matched, blow-for-blow, but then Kakashi got desperate and used his chidori. The ritual attack got a good hit on his shoulder, but with them merged, the healing power took hold quickly. Naruto hit Kakashi against a tree and had his nine tails hold him down. While holding him, Naruto slashed his throat, and watched the blood seep from his wound with hungry eyes. After he made sure the heartbeat was gone, he chopped off his head...And turned to the last remaining leaf nin.  
  
We can't afford to be innocent Stand up and face the enemy  
  
Jaraiya could not believe what had become of his pupil. He did his ummoning no jutsu and called Gomobunta. Naruto summoned Gamabunta.  
"Hey kid, What's the deal calling me? And why are we fighting Jraiya?"  
"SHUT UP AND DO AS YOU ARE TOLD, STUPID TOAD!!"  
Gamabunta felt a shiver go up his spine, and knew that it was pointless to try to disobey the kid. But he was not going to attack Jaraiya.  
"What's wrong? That stupid toad giving you a little trouble?" Jaraiya laughed mockinly.  
Naruto growled and punched Gamabunta so hard, that he disappeared in a whisp of smoke. He then charged at Gomobunta, him also disappearing in a whisp of smoke.  
"I CAN BEAT YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!"  
Before Jaraiya could dodge any attack, in shock that he was, Naruto slashed him right across the chest. He got up one hand clutching his chest while the othe prepared for one attack that could save everyone.  
  
It's a do or die situation We will be invincible  
  
"No Jaraiya! Don't! You'll DIE!!"  
Tsunade screamed, watching everything from afar.  
Jaraiya was preparing to use the resangan. He stood up completely with pride and smiled. That through Naruto off, just enough for an attack to be produced. He immediately lunged toward Naruto with the resangan totally charged. But the fox demon instincts were too good.  
Naruto caught Jaraiya's hand and shoved it into the ground, which instantly caved in. He then punched him in the face, knocking him back into a nearby tree. Before Jaraiya even had a chance to react, Naruto charged and jammed his hand in his chest and pulled out his heart. He then tossed the heart at Tsunade's feet.  
  
And with the power of conviction There is no sacrifice  
  
Tsunade just looked at it for a few seconds...before she screamed and dropped to her hands and knees. Her shoulders began to shake, and tears began to fall. Slowly she wrapped her arms aroud herself and dug her nails into her shoulders, the skin purpling, ripping, and then droplets of blood forming. Naruto was about to finish her off with just one blow, when Gaara stopped him.  
"She is Hokage, we will leave her to live in this burning village to be found by another, and either labeled a coward or murderer. Eiter way, they will kill her. Let her suffer, it's the way it should be,"  
Naruto and Gaara left into the forest, leaving a grieving Tsunade to be surrounded by the dead people she loed the most. And to be found and properly executed.  
  
It's a do or die situation We will be invincible  
  
News of Konoha's downfall caused by two demons spread through the other villages so fast, that both Naruto and Gaara were always on the run for their lives. They soon donned cloaks so that no one knew who they were. They had no where to go, and no one to help or support them. They were alone and they knew it. So they looked for someplace, anyplace they could stay and hide out until they could figure out what they will do with their lives since they were now considered missing-nin.  
With no food or money, they had nothing to eat or drink for three days straight, before hijacking a cart carrying a delivery of food to a nearby village.  
For a while, before the news got out, they would go from town to town, asking people if they would be kind enough to feed and give them a place to rest for the night, only to leave in the morning before the kind people could figure out what had happened.  
After all of the villages knew of their existence, they had no place to go. Sometimes having to kill in order to get money or food...or to live another day in this pitiful world.  
And when it came down to it, in the end, they were lost with no where to go.  
  
Won't anybody help us? What are we running for?  
  
"You still get emotional over killing,"  
"I know...I just need a little more time to get used to it,"  
"I'm only putting up with you because you and I are now the same. We can't hide forever and you know it. Their going to send an army of jounins after us. We are now the two most dangerous ninjas alive. Who wouldn't want us dead?"  
Naruto bowed his head, he knew it was true. They were either going to die in battle, or at the rate thay were going, on hunger and lack of sleep. Not that Gaara got any to begin with. He knew that sooner or later, they would die. They have no one that would be willing to take them in. They were at a loss, with no where to go.  
  
When there's no where to run to anymore We can't afford to be innocent  
  
While both boys mused in silence about what they could do, a rustling was heard outside. Naruto's altered senses already picked up the human's scents. Gaara looked over to him and he nodded his head. They both stood up and got ready for what was going to happen.  
"Is anyone in there?" a little girl said and before either could answer she came in. The girl was probably four years old. She had long flowing brown hair, curious gray eyes, and was dressed in a pure white kimono with pale pink cherry blossoms embroided all over it. She looked at them and smiled.  
"Hi, my name is Kinoko Asakura. What's yours?" Both were taken aback by her kindness. Naruto looked over to Gaara, the latter nodded and Naruto beamed.  
"Mine is Uzumaki Naruto. And my friend behind me is Gaara. What are you doing in a place like this?"  
"I like to play out here, and people occasionally come and rest in the cave. Don't worry I don't tell anyone about the people. The last people here was a man with bandages on his face, and a boy who looked more like a girl. I think their names were Zabuza and Haku. But the boy would always play with me. Will you play with me?"  
Naruto looked to Gaara again who nodded again.  
"Ok, what do you want to play?"  
The girl played with them until the sun went down.  
"I have to go now, but I'll tey to come back tommorrow!" she waved and ran off.  
Hiding among the trees were thousands of hunter-nin.  
  
Stand up and face the enemy It's a do or die situation  
  
Gaara had allowed Naruto to get some sleep for the next day if the girl visited again. About six hours was all the blonde got, but that was a luxury to him.  
He got up and went outside. What greeted him, didn't surprise him at all. All across the field and forest were thousands of hunter-nin. Turning his head, Gaara calmly walked out. Naruto's face was blank. They had been expecting this, so what was there to fear? At least they made a little girl happy.  
Summoning the Kyuubi for the sole purpose of this massacre, Naruto charged. Like true shinobi, they got in battle stance, but the first wave was anihalated by just pure chakra alone. But the next wave was up just as fast. This time, it was Gaara's turn. He destroyed a few hundred men with his desert coffin. The soliders just kept coming. The outcome of this battle-no massacre-was already decided.  
  
We will be invincible And with the power of conviction  
  
The fighting lasted for five days straight. Naruto was so glad that the girl never came. The battle was at it's end. Both of the demons' power was totally spent. The enemy was taken care of. Naruto and Gaara went back into the cave to get their energy back up. The night played on and Naruto had held something in his hand the entire time. The air around them was cold, and they huddled together to stay warm. Even though they had just single-handedly slaughtered an army, they felt the cold creeping, so they had to keep warm.  
Naruto and Gaara would become legends in the years to come, and in every ninja academy children would always ask if the story was true or just a myth. Each hoping to be as strong, but at least have friends and comrads to keep them on the side of good.  
And in the cold damp cave, the two most lonely people clutched each others clothes and they breathed their last. Both with tears still trickeling down from sad, empathetic eyes.  
  
There is no sacrifice It's a do or die situation  
  
The next day Kinoko left her house with a picnic basket and went to the field. She had no surprise on her face, just regret. Her blue kimono with red lilies blowing in the wind, she walked into the cave. Stopping in front of the two motionless figures, she set down her picnic basket and hugged them both. She noticed Naruto's hand out at an odd angel and moved it. What lay in Naruto's hand was an intriquitely written letter. Careful not to tear it, she opened it slowly. A piece of paper fell out. When she picked it up and looked at it, a tear slid down her face.  
It was a picture of her with them. They were sitting on a red brick wall, with the sun setting in the background, giving off a yellow and orange hue. Naruto was on the left side in a blood red kimono with a black fox looking like it is running across it. He had black demon wings. She sat in the middle wearing the same pure white kimono with cherry blossoms all over it. She had bright white angelic wings. And on the right side was Gaara without the marking on his forehead and circles all around his eyes. His kimono was black with silver moons all over the hems. He too had demonic wings. At the bottom was the words: "Innocence Trapped in Darkness".;  
She set the picture and letter aside. She would wait until she set up her picnic to read the letter. Taking out a blanket and unfolding it, she sat down. Emtying out the centents of the bascet one piece at a time, she resisted the urge to cry. First was a few bowls of miso ramen, then it was some sukiyaki, pleanty to share. And a great amount of ichigos. The last thing she got was a pillow, blanket, and a box of poky. She set up her make-shift bed and went back to the picnic. She picked up the first item and slowly began to eat. As her portions were cosumed, realization slowly settled in her head and heart. Her two new friends were dead. She had lost them before she got to know their real sides. They seemed so empty. She wanted to fill in that emptiness. But how could she now?  
Finishing her poky, she settled into her bed and lit a few candles for light. Finally picking up the letter, she began to read:  
  
Dear Kinoko,  
Thank you for playing with us! Even if the old badger didn't show it, he had a good time. You were so kind to us, we didn't know how to react. But you know, not all the people you meet here will be as nice as us...By the way, Haku would have been my friend if not for the fact that we were enemies at the time. Ok, that was off subject, but oh well. Not to sound cliche, but by the time you read this, we will either be gone or dead...or both. The picture is for you. I thought you would like it. Please eat a super big bowl of ramen for me. I haven't had anything in weeks! But anyways, keep smiling. Your smile is who you are, you understand? Become a respectable woman. Do what your heart asks. And most of all, don't forget us. Don't cry. And don't ever say goodbye, for goodbye is to hard to deal with. Just be yourself, and make as many friends as you can. Please don't get revenge or get angry at people. You were the sweetest person we met. Thank you for making our final days special. I am sorry we couldn't play more games then what we did. Follow your dreams. You'll be invincible.  
  
You Friends, The Great Uzumaki Naruto & Gaara  
  
Even as a few more tears fell from her eyes, she smiled. Putting the letter and picture in her robes, she rolled over and went to sleep.  
The next day men from the village found her curled up between the two boys with a faint smile on her face. While tears were still glistening at the corners of the boys' eyes. They took her home and gave the two innocent boys a proper burial. The lost souls found a home with an angelic girl with a beautiful smile.  
  
We will be invincible....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tori:blinku Ok....  
  
Kage:points at sucker Sugar high.  
  
Tori: Oh, I have a challenge for those who except. I want someone to try and draw the picture of the whole "Innocence Trapped in Darkness" thing. You have to go by the description I gave you, if you want more then email me. I want to see what people come up with. Though it depends on if anyone is willing to do it. Send the pictures to my email and I will post the winner.playing with plushie she got from anime con I like my Sasuke plush....  
  
Kage:--;;; Right....  
  
Naruto: Why am I dead?  
  
Gaara: Yeah?  
  
Tori: 'Cause I am evil and felt like killing you.  
  
Naruto: But I'm the main character!  
  
Tori: All the more reason to.smiles Besides you know I like to write deathfics.  
  
Sere:comes in and looks at story You know I don't even have the energy to yell at you anymore...  
  
Tori: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!suddenly goes back to normal self(not hyper) Well, in this story, there are a lot of things you should look for, like colors. I have a thing about putting in things for people to look for.sniffs But I have to make a few things clear since when I originally posted, I forgot to mention happened to post original at three a.m.. Like the whole Tsunade executed thing, well she the entire Leaf village was destroyed, and she was the only one left alive. Not to mention the fact that she IS the legendary kuniochi. Plus the whole Naruto going evil, is that the village betrayed HIM first. The fact that in the beginning he was fighting against Gaara and then he is attacked by Iruka would have been a major clue. And the last thing I wanted to say was that, even though they had killed all these people, they were innocent. They were innocent because they never had the chance to be faced with a parent's love. They went off of instincts, and plus I am trying to say that Kyuubi had originally tainted Naruto to bwegin with, but that spread quicker when his "friends" betrayed him.loses all calmness Remember the contest!!!!  
  
Kage:has flamethrower But I do feel like chasing you around with this!  
  
Tori:running away R&R!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
